


Recovery

by Melissa1226



Series: Happily Ever after is Something You Work Towards [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies) RPF, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Peter helps Lara Jean recover from her accident and they continue to talk out their problems and build relationships with family and friends.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Happily Ever after is Something You Work Towards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852588
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Recovery

Peter helped Lara Jean slowly get out of the car, pulling her under his shoulder and sliding his arm over the top of her back to cup under her arm pit. “Come on Covey.” He said softy. He was carful not to touch her ribs or her right arm or side. He held his left hand out so she could slide her left hand into his, he squeezed her hand softly. “Are you ok?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, Peter.” She softly said her voice straining, “Just…...go slow.” She said taking short steps and breathing through the pain of moving.

Peter smiled down at her head, “As slow as you need.” He said looking up to see Kitty running to the front door and opening it. He took one regular step with each one of her 3 third small steps and noticed with each step she put more weight on Peter. “Come on Covey… we are almost there.” He said squeezing her hand when she bit her lip.

Lara Jean shook her head when they made it to the bottom of the stairs, “Peter... I don’t think I can make it.” She said her eyes welling with tears, “My side and ribs hurts so badly.”

Peter looked down at Lara Jean, “Yes you can…. It will take a second and it will probably hurt but you can do it.” He said looking her in the eye.

Lara Jean looked up at him and shook her head, “Peter it feels like I am being stabbed.” She whispered biting her lip hard enough that the spilt in it started bleeding again.

Peter let go of her hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth under the cut on her cheek bone. “Covey you are the strongest person that I know… you make it up the stairs and then we will watch your 16 candles movie.” He promised.

Lara Jean smiled softly, “Thanks Peter….” She said taking a deep breath, she held her hand out to grasp his again, “One step at a time……… right.”

Peter nodded squeezing her hand again, “Yep, one step at a time.” He said trying to take some of her weight without putting pressure on her ribs. “I got you.”

Lara Jean took a deep breath and pulled her foot up onto the first step and leaned heavily on Peter who helped her pull up the rest of the way up. Peter looked up to see Kitty standing at the door bouncing from one foot to the other, “Hey Kitty… can you run to Lara Jean’s room and get all of her pillows and her blanket?” He asked with a small smile, “Put them on the couch, we will move down here for now…we will watch a movie.” 

Lara Jean paused on the stair, “My dad set up my room.” She said softly watching Kitty run inside the house.

Peter smiled down at her, “Yes but you can’t even make it up these stairs… do you think you are going to make in up the ones in the house.” He asked softly taking in the way she was sweating and out of breath from only two stairs.  
Lara Jean sighed, closing her eyes, “No I won’t make it.” She whispered.

Peter gave her a soft tug to move up the next stair, “I know… so we will set you up downstairs for now and when your dad gets back with your dinner you can eat it there…. We can watch a movie and after you take your meds and relax a little, we will try the stairs inside.” He said helping her up the last stair, “See you got this Covey.”

Lara Jean paused at the top of the stairs, most of her weight now leaning against Peter. She closed her eyes taking a deep shuddering breath and Peter felt his heart ache for her. He carefully turned to face her, so she lean against his chest. He cupped the back of her head and gently kissed the top of her forhead, “Covey…. I got you… always…. Just take a second and then I will help you to the couch.” He whispered. 

Lara Jean clenched at his shirt with her left hand, “Peter.” She whispered softly, “It hurts so badly I want to scream but I also don’t want to make daddy or Kitty more upset.”

Peter chuckled, his hand rubbing her hip in small circles trying to ground her and sooth her, “But you are ok with me being upset?” He asked in a mock voice, eyebrows raised. “You just keep telling me all the pain you are in?”

Lara Jean gave a small chuckle just like Peter was hoping she would and she sighed as she leaned more fully against him, “I know that you will see right through me trying to say I am ok… especially since you are the one currently helping me up the stairs.” She murmured softly. “Plus, after 2 days in the hospital with me… you know every time I move it hurts.”

Peter smiled pulling back to look down at her, “You are not wrong… when you lie to me, I can see right though you.” He said cupping her cheek, “I just wish that I could take the pain away for you.” 

Lara Jean gave a small, “I know you would.” She said with a sigh, “But you can’t… and you have been dealing with me the last couple of days… that seems like punishment enough.” 

Peter snorted looking over her shoulder when he saw Greg pull up, “You have not been that bad… mostly just whinny if I leave your side for to long.” He said with a grin.

Lara Jean rolled her eyes, “I like it when you are close when I am hurting…you distract me…... plus, you are always warm, and the hospital was cold.” She said with a shrug that made her wince. “DUCK.” She muttered closing her eyes again.

Peter chuckled at her use of the word duck, “So proper… no bad words for you?’ He said kissing her lips softly.

Lara Jena sighed, “I want to say that I hurts like a mother fucking bitch… but that is not very lady like.” She said rolling her eyes shifting slightly, wincing at the movement.

Peter frowned his hand going to cup her elbow, her words showing him truly how much pain she was in “Come on Covey, lets get you inside and sitting down.” He said wrapping an arm around her again, “Your dad will be here soon with dinner… plus Greg and Trevor just showed up … they have been worried about you and I may have let it slip that you were coming home today.”

Lara Jean looked over to see Greg coming up the stairs, “Largie…… how are you girl?” He asked bags in his hands.

Lara Jean gave Greg a small smile, “Peachy…… about to go on a jog.” She said with a snicker that had Peter rolling his eyes.

Greg gave her a smirk, “Wrong shoes for a jog.” He said pointing at her flip flops.

Lara Jean snickered, “I run my best laps in these bad boys.” She said reaching out to hold onto Peter’s left hand, her right arm wrapped around his waist, “But maybe a movie instead…. want to hang out with us?” She asked with gasp as she took another step towards the door.

Greg frowned at her pain, “We brought you snacks from the Korean store.” He said holding up the bag trying to make her feel better.

Lara Jean paused and smiled at Greg, “You did?” She said softly, her eyes watering.

Greg shrugged, “I knew you liked them… I wanted to make you feel better and you always make us cookies.” He lifted the bags with a shrug, “I figured this would be better then trying to kill you with my baking.” He said with a grin.

Lara Jean let go of Peter’s hand and reached out to grab Greg’s free hand, giving it a squeeze “Thank you Greg… you are the sweetest.” She said softly.

Peter snorted, “I told him where to go and what to get.” He muttered. “And I have ben taking care of you the last 3 days.”

Lara Jean smiled up at Peter, “Yes and you are my favorite person… the one that I love the most.” She said making Peter grin down at her and kiss her nose quickly.

“I love you too, Covey… stop being nice to my friends…. You can only me.” He said kissing her lips quick.

Lara Jean laughed but Greg and Trevor shook their heads, “We are friends with Largie to Kavinsky… in fact she brings us treats… so we might like her more.” Trevor said crossing his arms.

Peter rolled his eyes but grinned over at his friends, “Whatever… go make sure there is nothing in the way to the couch.” He said reaching for Lara Jean’s hand to help her start moving towards the door, “Dr. Covey went to get the girls dinner…. I am supposed to get her inside and settled before he gets home.” He said.

Greg and Trevor ran forward making sure there was nothing in the way as Lara Jean and Peter slowly shuffled into the house and over to the couch. Peter slipped his arm under Lara Jean’s arms, “Wrap your arms around neck and I will help you down like we did at the hospital.” Peter said softly.

Lara Jean nodded and let her weight fall back as his arms guided her to sit on the edge of the side of the couch with the attached footrest. Once she was down Peter squatted down and pulled off her flip flops and helped her slowly pull off the coat she had on.

Lara Jean closed her eyes and hissed when she moved her ribs and Peter frowned, “Don’t move Covey, I will move around you.” He said softly, his arm pulling the sleeve the coat off her gently. Once he had it off Peter frowned at the small camisole she had on and narrowed his eyes over at the boys who were in the kitchen putting away snacks they had brought. “You need a sweater.” He mumbled with a frown making Lara Jean laugh.

“Up stairs in my room is one of your hoodie’s…. It should be big enough to get on with no problem.” She said softly.

Peter shook his head, “There is no way I am leaving you down here in this.” He said pointing at her small black silk top, “with them.” He said pointing behind him to the kitchen. He scrunched his nose for a moment before grinning and pulling the hoodie he had on up and over his head, “You can wear this.” He said with a grin.

Lara Jean smiled at him and shook her head, “You are suck a dork.” She said holding out her broken arm first so Peter could slide her arm in the sleeve carefully. Once he got it up and over to her elbow, he pulled on the opening so she could slide her other arm in and then he pulled it over her head and down to cover her.

“See prefect.” Peter said seeing her covered in his sweater, her hair up in a messy bun and her cheeks pink. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, “I am so glad you are ok.” He said softly.

Lara Jean pulled him back for another soft kiss, “I am fine… and this is prefect… it is already warm, and it smells like you.” She whispered, her hand cupping his cheek.

Peter grinned, “I like that you smell like me…. It’s like you belong to me.” He said leaning forward and nipping at her lips.

Lara Jean grinned, “You are so possessive lately.” She said watching Peter stand up and start to stack the pillows that Kitty had brought down to create a wedge she could lean on to watch the tv. 

Peter raised his eye brows reaching over to help her turn on the couch and settle against the pillows, lifting her legs up and placing them on the foot rest, “I hate to break it to you Covey but I have been possessive for a while now….. I am just having to up my game as people are starting to notice what a catch you are.” He pulled a blanket out and laid it over her before sitting on the footrest next to her legs, “Two of my teammates asked me if they would ever have a chance with you.” HE said his eyes narrowed and his lips tight, “That doesn’t include all the stares you get when we walk down the hall… you may not notice it… but I do.”

Lara Jean shook her head, but Greg came around and plopped down on the couch next to her left unhurt side making Peter scowl at him, “Largie… Petey is right… you are quiet the catch.” He said grabbing the remote to turn on the tv.

Lara Jean looked over at him in confusion but Trevor cut her off failing to the floor in front of the couch, “You have always been noticed but now that you and Peter went out you are a hot commodity.” He said snatching the remote from Greg.

Peter was now fully scowling as he got up and walked around the couch to Trevor snatching the remote out of his hand, “Not past tense…. We were not going out.” He snarled walking back around to hand Lara Jean the remote, “We ARE going out…... and please let everyone know that when they even think about looking at Lara Jean.”

Lara Jean smiled softly at Peter, “Yes we are.” She said reaching out with her left hand to tap his leg, “I was wondering if my boyfriend could get me some water?” She asked softly.

Peter sighed at Trevor and Greg but smiled down at Lara Jean, “Yes babe… I will get you some stuff.” He said leaning down to kiss the top of her head again, “Pick us out a movie.” He said before walking over to the kitchen.

Lara Jean smiled over at Greg who was grinning at her, “So Largie…. What movie we are watching?” He asked snuggling down into the couch.

Lara Jean felt her eyebrows raise, “I know why Peter is here missing out on a Friday night.” She said with a frown, “But you don’t have a party you want to go to?” She asked softly.

Greg shrugged, “First of all …... I am the party wherever I go… Second my best friend and his amazing girl are having a movie night… which sounds like fun.” He tried to grab the remote, but Lara Jean pulled it away laughing.

“Peter.” Lara Jean called out, “Greg is trying to take the remote from me.”

Peter looked up at Greg and shook his head, “Best Friend or not… leave her alone or you get kicked.” He called setting a cup of ice water on a tray next to the cup of tea he just made her, “KITTY.” He called up the stairs, “Are you watching with us?” He asked walking the tray over to Lara Jean and setting it on the table next to her.

“What are you watching?” Kitty called down the stairs.

Peter looked at Lara Jean who gave a shrug, ‘How about fight club?” She asked knowing all the boys liked it and she was probably going to fall asleep anyway.

Peter looked at her with raised eyebrows, but Greg cut Peter off, “Hell yea Covey… good choice.” Greg said grinning.

Peter shook his head, “No fight club... that is a you and me movie Covey… how about the new Avengers movie?” He asked the boys.

Trevor grinned, “Yes… I Have been wanting to see that.” He said.

“Kitty… we are watching the new Avengers movie.” Peter called up the stairs. “You want to come watch with us?”

“Naa… I have seen it like 4 times already.” Kitty called back, “Plus I have a ton of homework.”

Peter frowned, “Do you need any help?” He called up the stairs.

“Not right now… I will come get you if I do.” She called back down to him.

Peter nodded, “All right…. Your dad should be here with dinner in a little bit and then he said he has to go back to work… he has been off for 3 days and he could not find anyone to be on call for him tonight.” He yelled up the stairs.

“OK…. Tell me when dinner gets her.” Kitty called back down.

Peter shook his head walking over to the couch and, moving Greg over so he could settle along Lara Jean’s left side, “Here take this.” He said handing her a pill he had pulled out of her hospital bag when he was getting her water. “It is your pain med… you will be able to relax and eat in a bit.” He said softly.

Lara Jean handed Peter the remote and took the pill from him, slowly sipping the water he held up to her lips, “Thank you.” She said softly settling back into the pillows.

Peter gave the top of her head a soft kiss and pulled the remote over to start the movie that was still in the DVD player. Lara Jean slid her hand under his arm holding onto his bicep and let her head rest against his shoulder. Within a few moments Lara Jean was fast asleep, and Peter was talking softly with Greg and Trevor about what he had missed at school the last 3 days.

Peter shook his head, “I got my homework… I will get it done this weekend and be back on school on Monday… my mom won’t let me miss any more days.” Peter said quietly, “Besides, Lara Jean has a doctor’s appointment on Tuesday, and they said if she is still healing well, she can go to school on Wednesday if she wants…... I think she should just take all week off, but we all know she won’t unless she is forced to.”

Greg snorted, “I would take off the week and then complain for another if I could get away with it.’ He said with grin, “She should be taking it easy.”

Peter nodded, “I know that Dr. Covey said he was going to talk to the school about some accommodations…. Like leaving class early to be in the hall alone and have more time to walk from class to class.” Peter looked down at Lara Jean who had shifted slightly to cuddle deeper into his arm and hissed at the movement, “She can’t even move on the couch without pain…I wish she would just stay home all week and heal.’ He said softly.

Trevor snorted, “When has LJ ever just chilled and relaxed.” He said not looking away from the movie.

Peter sighed, “I know…. But I would still love it if she tried.” He muttered.

“Good luck with that.” Greg snorted going back to watch the movie.

All three boys looked up with Dr. Covey walked into the house, his arms full of Chinese food, “Ohhhh look people.” He said with a grin walking over to eh kitchen.

“Hey Dr. Dan.” Peter called out softly, ‘Sorry we are down here…. Lara Jean couldn’t get up the stairs, so we made her a bed here.” He said, “Greg and Trevor came to keep her company…I hope that’s ok…. especially since Lara Jean fell asleep on us.” 

Dr. Covey waved his hand at them, “No worries… in fact thanks for keeping her busy and not alone.” He said, “I brought plenty of food for you guys… in fact there is enough for you boys too if you want.” He said looking over at Greg and Trevor, “I appreciate you staying Peter… are you sure your mom is ok with you staying the night?”

Peter nodded, “Yea… she knows I am taking care of Lara Jean tonight and keeping an eye on Kitty while you work.” He said.

Dr. Covey sighed, “I really do appreciate it… I am the only OBGYN in the hospital tonight and after taking 3 days off they were begging me not to miss another day.” He walked over to the door, “I will be home about 6am but if you need anything call me right away and make sure to check Lara Jean for a temperature about halfway through the night.”

Peter smiled up at Dr. Covey, “Anything over 100.9 I will call you right away and give her some fever reducer and anything over 102 I call 911 and you right away.” He said.

Dr. Covey sighed and ran a hand over his face, “Thank you Peter… really… I do not want to go to work today or at all this weekend, but I am stuck right now and don’t have much of a choice.” He said softly looking down at Lara Jean who was still sleeping against Peter. “Especially since I want to take off Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday to take care of her while you guys are at school.”

Peter smiled, “You know I don’t mind Dr. Dan…. Besides, I am glad that I get to spend more time with her and take care of her right now…. Plus, I got Kitty doing her homework and then she is going to watch a move with us.” He said with a grin.

Dr. Covey smiled, “Good luck with the homework, Peter.” He paused and looked at his watch, “I am late.” He said with a sigh before looking over at the boys, “Alright curfew for the house is midnight… so everyone is out by then… no raging parties and remember…”

Peter grinned and spoke up, “NO drinking, no dugs… and no hands.” He said with a chuckle.

Dr. Covey pointed at Peter and laughed, “Exactly…call if you need anything.” He called stopping to kiss Lara Jean on the top of her head before running out the door.

Greg looked over at Peter, “So not many dads would be ok with leaving their daughter home alone over night with a boyfriend.” He said with a grin.

Peter snorted, “First of all…. I don’t normally spend the night…... second with Kitty in the house not much would happen… and third Lara Jean can not do anything even if we both wanted it to.” He said looking down at Lara Jean who was still fast asleep her left cheek resting on his shoulder and her right cheek that was bruised and cut facing up. He leaned down and kissed the top of her hair, taking in her coconut scent, his hand brushing against her hand.

Greg nodded, “True…... how is she doing?” He asked softly.

Peter sighed, “Ok…... better than she was but she is still in a lot of pain… especially now that she is not getting the pain meds she was getting in the hospital.” He took a deep breath and tilted his head back against the couch, “Just helping her up the stairs and she was in tears.” He said softly.

Trevor frowned, “Is she able to sleep ok or will she wake up soon?” He asked, he shook his head, “I remember when I broke some ribs…. I could never get comfortable enough to sleep for a long time… I would always wake up when I tried to move.” He said softly.

Peter nodded, “She does get up a lot…. Between her ribs and her broken arm… plus she had that surgery and the stitches and pain… she has a hard time sleeping long.” He said softly, “We woke up 4 or 5 times each night, helping her shift and try and get comfortable.”

Trevor nodded, “It will get better after a few nights…. Plus, some pain meds and food.” Trevor sniffed the air, “In fact… I smell food?” He said with a grin looking over at the counter.

Peter rolled his eyes but grinned, “Yes yes…. Just wait… don’t touch it” He said carefully pulling Lara Jean’s hand out from around his arm and pulled a pillow over to push it carefully under Lara Jean’s head. He made sure that she did not move as he slowly stood up and walked over to the counter followed by Greg and Trevor and started pulling out containers.

“Hey, can you go get the tray?”: Peter asked separating all the different containers before walking over to pull out plates, cups, and napkins out of the cabinet. 

Greg leaned on the counter when he brought the tray over and set it down, “You do sure know where everything is.” He said eyebrows raised.

Peter shrugged putting away one of the chicken dishes in the fridge for Dr. Covey to eat when he got home from working in the morning, “I eat here a lot.” He said softly looking over at Lara Jean to make sure she was still asleep.

Greg’s eyebrows raised, “How often is a lot?” He asked pulling a plate in front of him.

Peter sighed and started dishing up a plate of all of Kitty’s favorite dishes, “Probably 4 times a week… maybe more.” He said softly.

Greg’s eyebrows hit his hair, “That is more then your own house…. What about your mom and Owen?” He asked.

Peter shrugged, “Owen eats over here with me 2-3 times a week… whenever mom is working.” He said softly starting a plate for Lara Jean, “It used to be me and Own sitting at home eating alone… Dr. Covey said there was no reason that we should have to eat alone and told us to come here… sometimes he is here eating with us and sometimes it is just me and Owen with LJ and Kitty while he is at work too.”

Trevor frowned, “I know you had a hard time because you mom works a lot… but I didn’t know that you ate alone that much.” He said softly, “You know you could come over to my house… mom and dad would love to have you.”

Peter smiled over at Trevor, “I know…. But it’s different here because Lara Jean gets it… you know.” He paused looking down at the plate, “She has her dad and he works like crazy just like my mom and she was eating with Kitty alone on the days Dr. Covey had to work late just like I had to eat with Owen alone when mom worked.” He looked up at Trevor and Greg, “She gets how hard my mom works and I never feel like I am a burden or its extra work when Owen and I come over… because her dad works hard also…. And we just have this…. I don’t know… bond?” He smiled and shrugged, “It just works, and it fits.” He said softly, “Plus Kitty is brining Owen out of his shell which is pretty great…... in fact, Owen is worried about Lara Jean… they have gotten close too…. Lara Jean helps Owen with homework, and they have these secret conversations they don’t even tell me about.”

Greg smiled over at Peter, “I understand…... and I am glad you got this…. But my house is always open too… I hope you know that.” He said softly.

Peter grinned over at him, “I know…. Thank you.” He said finished up with Lara Jean’s plate and setting it on the tray with fresh water and another hot tea. “Can you yell up the stairs to Kitty and tell her dinner is here.” He asked Trevor who just yelled from the kitchen counter.

“Kitty……. DINNER.” Trevor yelled.

Greg smacked Trevor over the head as Peter looked over to Lara Jean who was shifting in her sleep. “He said by the stairs Dude… you are going to wake up Largie.”

Peter scowled at Trevor as Kitty came running down the stairs, “Dumb Ass.” Peter muttered before Kitty ran up to the counter, “Here you go little covey…. All your favorites.” He said with a grin.

Kitty grinned at the Chinese food, “Sweet…. You gave me extra orange chicken.” She said reaching out and taking the water Peter was handing her, “I am going to eat up stairs and finish my homework… I want to go over to Dylan’s house tomorrow.”

Peter shook his head, “No…. you can’t go over tomorrow…. you know that…. Your dad said you could go Sunday because you have to finish the group project first and I know there is no way you are done with that because Owen ratted you out.” He said crossing his arms.

Kitty stuck her lip out, “But She wants me to go with her to the mall.” She begged, “Please…. Oh, please talk to Daddy Peter.” She pleaded. “Ask him to let me go.”

Peter sighed, “Finish all of your other homework and I will see if your dad will let you go in the morning… I will tell him that I will bring Owen by in the evening tomorrow while my mom is at work and you will work on the project then.” He said watching her face break out into a grin.

“Thank you, Peter.” She said bouncing up and down, “Tell Owen I finished my individual part already…. So, we just need to work on the group portion.”

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, “Yea, yea, yea… you owe me Little Covey… do you need help with your math?” He asked putting her napkin over her head.

Kitty shook her head, “NO I finished that in study hall.” She said turning and running over to the stairs.

Peter shook his head and grinned, “All of your other homework kid and I know you have history.” He called out.

“Yesss DAD…...” She muttered sarcastically while trying to eat a piece of chicken off her plate with no hands as she walked up the stairs making Peter chuckle. He turned to Greg and Trevor who were looking at him with matching grins, “WHAT?” Peter demanded handing them each a plate.

“Nothing.” They both chorused laughing as the filled their plates with the food that was left.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Her and Owen are in some of the same classes… and they rat each other out to me and Lara Jean since we are the ones that often check their homework….Leave me some of the orange chicken please.” He said pointing at Trevor who had been pouring a massive pile on his plate, Trevor sighed and handed Peter the container.

Peter gathered up Lara Jean’s tray and walked over to her, setting it on the end of the foot portion of the chair next to her feet. He carefully turned making sure not to touch her right side, “Lara Jean.” He said softly pushing a piece of hair back off her face, “I got you some food…. I want you to eat so you can take your nighttime meds.” He said softly.

Lara Jean sighed and shook her head, “No…. not getting up.” She mumbled turning her face, so his fingers brushed along one of her cuts and she hissed.

Peter pulled his hand back sharply and frowned, “Come on Covey… you need to eat… it has been hours since lunch.” He said reaching out to hold onto her left hand, “I won’t sit by you if you don’t wake up.” He said with a grin.

Lara Jean stuck her lip out while her eyes were still closed, “That is not very nice… you are supposed to be my boyfriend…. You are supposed to love me.” She mumbled.

Peter snickered, “Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Watch your words Covey… it is because I love you that I am making you get up… so open those big brown eyes of yours and look at me.” He said softly.

Lara Jean gave a dramatic sigh then flinched when her ribs shifted, “I hate you.” She said slowly blinking her eyes open to look at him, “Stop smiling.” She mumbled which only made him smile bigger, “I need to use the washroom.” She whispered.

Peter smiled, knowing how comfortable she had gotten with him to admit that……. before this she would have never said that to him. Now she knew she needed his help to stand and she trusted him to help her.

Peter gave her a nod, “OK, too easy…... like last time.” He said wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding his hands under her armpits, “up you go.” He said helping her sit up slowly off the pillows listening for any noises she made. Once she was sitting up, he moved his hands to her hips and helped her rotate carefully until her feet were on the ground and put his hands back under her arms, “Ready?” He asked softly.

Lara Jean nodded and took a deep breath, letting Peter use all his strength to pull her up to her feet. Once she was up and steady her and walked her over to the downstairs bathroom. “You ok alone?” He asked softly.

Lara Jean snorted, “You are lucky I asked for help over here… there is NO way you are coming in here with me.” She said holding on to the door frame as she shuffled in. Once she was in, she turned to look at Peter, “And walk away from the door.” She said pointing at him, “I mean it… go.” She said closing the door in his face.

Peter grinned walking back to the kitchen to grab his own plate and a drink and walking it into the living room to sit down. “So how was practice?” He asked Greg.

Greg paused mid bite to grin at Peter, “Which day…. There was no practice on Wednesday because the entire team was at the hospital with you and Lara Jean, Thursday was a shit show…half the team thought if they pushed hard enough they could steal your spot as captain and the other half thought since you were not there they didn’t have to try… coach lost his shit at us and today was not any better so the coach said fuck it, since we did not want to work together we could all just run laps… so we ran laps for more than half the practice.”

Peter shook his head, “Unbelievable… what group were you two in?” He asked taking a bit of his food.

Trevor looked over at Peter with a grin, “You know dam well we tried to do nothing… we are not trying to take your spot.” He said rolling his eyes, “I looked at you being gone as a vacation… you kind of are an ass when it comes to practice.”

Peter shrugged, “Well if we want to win.” He said rolling his eyes.

Greg nodded, “Speaking of winning… we have a game next week…Coach called a Saturday practice since we can’t get our shit together…. Coach wants you at practice tomorrow morning… he said he understands why you have been gone but he wants you there tomorrow.” He said with raised eyebrows.

Peter shook his head, “I can’t leave Lara Jean right now.” He said, “Dr. Covey won’t be home until at least 6am… if there is another birth even later…. And then he will be sleeping because he has to go back tomorrow night.” He said, “Lara Jean can’t be alone.”

Greg sighed, “Coach said if you don’t come… you don’t play next week… he said you can’t miss any more practices at all.” He said.

Peter clenched his jaw and set his plate down on the coffee table, “That I guess I will just miss a game.” He said softly.

“No…. you will not.” Lara Jean said from behind the couch, “You will go to practice tomorrow and then go home and see your mom and brother… I will be fine home with dad and Kitty… You have been with me since Wednesday.” She said shuffling around the couch.

Peter quickly stood and walked around to slide an arm around her shoulder’s, “Covey I have played every game since I started high school, I can miss one.” He said softly. 

Lara Jean shook her head, letting him help her slowly sit on the couch, “Peter… it is few hours… I will probably sleep through them… you will go to practice ….” She paused when she was finally lowered down, “Then you will come back with lunch for me if you want.” She said compromising knowing his mom was probably working anyway, “You can bring Owen with you so we can hang out.” She said looking up at him with a grin.

Peter sighed squatting down in front of her, “Covey…. Lara Jean listen to me… it is fine.” He said but paused when her fingers covered his lips and she gave him a soft smile.

“Peter… you are not changing my mind… I will be here sleeping while you go to practice tomorrow…. you can count this as a trial run for Monday because you ARE going to school and practice that day and I am staying home.” She said softly, “Now this conversation is done, help me settle and help me with dinner.” She said making Greg and Trevor laugh at her matter a fact tone.

Peter sighed as his hand moved to help her shift her hips to sit back on the pillows, “Kitty was wrong…... you are not really that whinny…. But you sure are demanding and bossy.” He muttered shaking his head.

Lara Jean snorted and grinned as he covered her with a blanket again, “Let’s be real… I was bossy before I was hurt.” She said watching Peter walk around the couch to sit next to her on her left side again.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes you were.” He said picking up her plate and cutting up some of the chicken and holding her fork out for her to take a bite, “It’s a good thing I think bossy is cute.”

Lara Jean grinned looking over at Greg, “Good… restart the movie… I missed the beginning.” She said making Trevor groan and Greg burst out laughing.

“LJ… we are not dating you.” Trevor said shaking his head no, “We don’t have to listen to you.”

Lara Jean grinned at Trevor then looked at Peter with wide eyes, “Peter……” She said in a soft slightly whinny voice before he gave her another bite of food.

Peter looked over at Trevor who shook his head no and pulled the remote closer to his chest, “We just got to the good part.” Trevor said, “We are not starting it over.”

Peter looked back at Lara Jean who was looking at Peter with wide eyes and Peter sighed, “Trevor… restart it.” He said giving Lara Jean another bite.

Greg covered his mouth with his hand covering his laugh as Trevor shook his head no again. 

Peter looked at Lara Jean giving her another bite, “We have seen it 4 times… maybe let him finish the end and then we can restart it?” He asked softly eyes wide.

Lara Jean looked at Peter sadly and gave a soft nod, “OK……... I guess.” She mumbled looking away and Peter sighed knowing he could never let her look like that if he could help it.

“Re-start it Trevor.” Peter called given Lara Jean another bite around her large grin.

Lara Jean lifted her good arm to grab Peters shirt and pull him close, “I love you Peter Kavinsky.” She said giving him a soft kiss.

Peter grinned down at her, “I love you too, Covey.” He whispered against her lips before turing to look at Trevor, “Re-start it.”

Trevor groaned, “Dude… bros before hoes.” He muttered.

Greg hit Trevor upside the head again, “First of all… Largie is not a hoe…. Second once she gave him that kiss you lost.” He said grabbing the remote and restarting the movie.

Lara Jean snickered and high fived Greg over Peters lap, “You know Trevor.” She called out grinning, “Maybe if you give Peter a kiss, he will take your side next time.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Just re-start the movie.” He mumbled making the rest of them laugh.

Lara Jean had pity on Trevor, “Hey… since you are restarting the movie… do you want a snack to go with dinner?” She asked Trevor who looked at her quickly and nodded. She laughed, “Go into the kitchen and in the middle drawer of the island under the towels I have a cookie stash.” She said laughing as he got up and ran to the kitchen,

Peter looked down at Lara Jean, “Those were mine.” He said with a frown.

Lara Jean pulled him close again and gave him another kiss, “Yes but you get kisses from me… that is better then cookies… right?” She asked.

Peter bit his lip and looked like he was thinking for a moment until Lara Jean hit his chest, “Fine.” She said. “Trevor…. Bring them here.” She called.

Trevor walked over and handed her the bag of cookies, “What is worth more… a cookie or a kiss?” She asked eyes wide and thoughtful.

Trevor saw the mischief in her eyes and caught on, “A kiss of course.” He said going to lean down and stela a kiss.

Peter narrowed his eyes and hit Trevor’s forhead away, “Kiss her and die….” He said making Greg burst out laughing again.

“Dang Largie… you are more of a troublemaker then I thought.” Greg said reaching out and taking the bag of cookies from her.

She grinned over at Greg, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said innocently.

Peter snorted, “You guys have no clue.” He muttered giving Lara Jean another bite of food, “And you… don’t joke about that… because I will kill him.” He said making her laugh. When she looked up at Peter, he shook his head, “I love you Covey…. And all of your trouble making ways.” He aid leaning down to give her another soft kiss, “And of course a kiss is better than a cookie… always.” He whispered.

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Hey.” He called out, “You all made us restart this movie so pay attention.” He muttered around a cookie making Peter and Lara Jean laugh. “Let’s be real… she is probably going to fall asleep again.” Trevor muttered.

And Trevor was right… Lara Jean was sleeping against Peter before the movie hit halfway over.


End file.
